IZZYMATUM
by Imagi
Summary: Ezekiel has Mr. Box.  Izzy WANTS Mr. Box.  The Izzymatum has been issued!  And Happy Very Unofficial Zeke Day everyone!  And yes...like Trent this would be his day once you add up all the ones. :D  Enjoy everyone :D


**IZZYMATUM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer- I who am self-designated as Imagi do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of its horrific spinoffs. If I did I would have revamped Season 2 and 3 to give the underdogs a fair shot and the pets a permanent backseat…screen stealing hogs…<strong>_

_**Also 11/11/11! That said this is EZEKIEL'S YEAR being the number of ones. First voted off TDI, First UNFAIRLY kicked off by a jealous and highly biased Chris McClean, FIRST TO BE COMPLETELY MISUNDERSTOOD AND UNDERESTIMATED…..THE BEST camper EVER who should have gone through the first challenge on TDI…**_

_**Yeah. Come up with your own ones! And here's hoping for Zeke for Season 5 if there is one! :D**_

_**As for Imagi she's going on a cruise ship so hopefully inspiration to finish many unfinished stories will come…since she will be in a positive non crushing boulder of endless despair environment. ;)**_

_**That said enjoy the story! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday Afternoon<strong>_

_**TDWT Playa des Losers Hotel**_

**_Ezekiel's Room_**

The variety was astounding. The array of colors…blues, purples, reds, greens, blacks and multi… exquisitely perfection. It was heaven on earth all packaged up nicely in an enormous cardboard box that took up half of the bedroom.

_And Ezekiel was closing it up._

**Zekey was closing it up!**

The awestruck feeling of happiness that had surrounded her had broken in an instant and immediately she acted.

"Patchy Zekey! Don't close that box!"

* * *

><p><em>The horrific and extremely biased Season 3 had left Ezekiel irrevocably changed. It was shown physically through his appearance. His hair had grown back short and shaggy, but the brown hair now bore natural patches of pale green that at first was a cause of further derision.<em>

_Once and only once was he called "Patchy School" by the smirking Duncan...And it only took the combined might of DJ, Owen, Eva and Geoff to pull the enraged homeschooler off of the now frightened punk._

_Unlike the rest of the ex-campers Izzy had been amused by the whole thing and since then she had dubbed his feral angry side with the name Patchy Green. To this day Izzy was the only one who could call him Patchy or Green without immediate confrontation._

"Patchy Zekey! Don't close that box!"

Ezekiel had long grown accustomed to her unorthodox ways. So finding Izzy now firmly attached to his back like a backpack was just another one of those things.

Especially since he hadn't even heard her come in. Letting out a soft sigh, the homeschooler spoke up as he gently tried to remove the stubborn red head from his back though it was made near impossible due to one little thing.

"Izzy I can't move my arms eh."

"Good!"

"Izzy…I'm sorry boot-"

"Pineapple raspberry pizza pickles! La La La La!"

"Izzy-"

"La La La La porcupines are fun to hug!"

"It's the wrong package-"

"Izzy wants the package!"

"No. It's wrong so I goot to-"

" Smorfy smorfy smorf!" ***1***

"Send it back eh."

"NO!"

"Izzy…"

"Izzymatum! Izzy is not getting off until Zekey changes his mind about nirvana in the box!" The ginger haired girl declared with a huff which quickly turned to amusement as the prairie boy's legs finally gave out and they landed on a heap on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday Evening<strong>_

_**Playa des Losers Hotel**_

_**The Loser Drop Eatery **_

"GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU LEAST POPULAR FEMALE OF TDI!"

"Cody is sooo not your husband…I mean we're only 16 and marriage via bathroom rant? Sooo not cool right Sadie?"

"Sooo not-"

"MY CODYWODYHUBBYKINS! MINE! WE'RE…BEST FRIENDS…really married...AND YOUR NOT ON THE APPROVED SIERRA APPROVES FEMALES THAT CAN APPROACH HER HUSB…AND BESTEST FRIEND EVER LIST!"

"HIIIII…YIE! TAKE THAT GOTHY!"

"OWWWWW!"

"HAROLD! OKAY MISS POLE BUTT YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"OWEN'S IN HIS HAPPY PLACE HAPPY PLACE HAPPY PLACE WHERE NO ONE IS FIGHTING AND BEING MEAN TO EACH OTHER…!"

The LDE was filled to capacity. Which in retrospect should have been expected with the surviving interns, the many behind the scene workers and the cast themselves…minus one Chris McClean.

The sadistic host despite being busy with his newest crop of wannabees had made it clear that his original pets were not forgotten with the assigned seating combined with the discontinuation of room service for the teens. As the fake haired host declared with glee…you eat with your café buddies or not at all.

Not surprising the feuds that had erupted from Table I'm Right (Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, LeShawna and Harold), Table Cody (Cody, Bridgette, Heather, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie) and Table Pine (Trent, Tyler, Alejandro, Owen, Sierra and DJ) were constantly broadcasted as fan incentives during random episodes of the new season.

Team Leftovers (Izzy, Eva, Beth, Ezekiel, Geoff and Noah) on the other hand stuck firmly to the unofficial Zeke rule (created the moment a disgruntled homeschooler had slammed a box filled with books and magazines in the center of their table, removed one and proceeded to ignore the rest of his table)…_If you can't say anything nice…stay quiet and read something_.

That same box was almost constantly filled with literature appropriate for each teen and had remained a permanent fixture on their table. Even now the present members were each eating with one hand as they flipped the pages of their magazines all ignoring the calamities coming from the other tables.

At least until the sound of verbal and physical fighting died down replaced by faint scraping and clanking sounds. The reason why became clear when the final member of their table made his appearance balancing a tray filled with food and Total Drama's psychotic red head.

"Do I even want to know?" Noah drawled staring with wide eyes as Ezekiel set down his overflowing tray before carefully sitting down, Izzy scampering from the homeschooler's back to his shoulders.

"Izzy is stubborn eh." Ezekiel commented as he twirled the spaghetti strands around his fork and held it up for said girl.

"So is Zekey!" Izzy retorted back before lunging for the pasta and slurping it down in one bite. Noah grimaced.

"And the bookworm is going to ignore you both now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later Friday Evening<strong>_

_**Playa des Losers Hotel**_

Outside the bathroom door Izzy is standing outside impatiently tapping her foot when Cody exited. The gap toothed teen jumped, before letting out a sigh of relief. He then smiled at the annoyed redhead.

"The bathroom agreement?" Cody questioned only to receive a firm nod in return. The wild girl's irritation quickly faded and she readied herself just as the door opened once more. Letting out a wild cry she pounced.

Ezekiel just growled a bit as Izzy instantly plopped on his shoulders cackling in victory as she held tight. Cody however just stared openmouthed.

"Talk about your speed cling record! Even Sierra can't do it that fast!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Much Much Later Friday Evening<strong>_

_**Playa des Losers Hotel**_

_**Noah's Room**_

"Tell me again why I'm rooming with a giant box." Noah deadpanned with a raised eyebrow while Izzy grinned happily and played with the ball on the nightcap causing the know-it-all to bat her hands away. His eyes then abruptly widened.

"And why are you and Ezekiel wearing handcuffs?"

"Because Izzy is bed buddies with Patchy Zekey! And Izzy doesn't trust him with Mr. Box. Oh! And Zekey said I couldn't put a shock belt around Mr. Box cause the hotel might go KA BOOM! So this was the next best thing!"

Noah looked at the crazy girl glued to the homeschooler and then at the unnaturally calm Ezekiel who just shrugged.

"Izzy really does noot want to lose her Izzymatum. And she said Duncan woo'd noot miss them eh."

"…It's too late for this. Good night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday Morning<strong>_

_**Playa des Losers Hotel**_

_**Pool Area**_

"No No NOOO! Mr. Box Nirvana Esquire the Third is NOT going to his supposed owner listed on the package…Izzy IS his owner!"

"Izzy let go of the phone eh!"

Back and forth the pool occupants watched the verbal pinball match as the most certifiably insane former campers fought over the cell phone, Ezekiel unwittingly avoiding pool pitfalls as they did so with the ever present Izzy on his back.

Seeing the struggle Duncan grinned wickedly and decided to intervene…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday Afternoon<strong>_

_**Playa des Losers Hotel**_

_**Nurse Station**_

A soaked and very annoyed punk is sitting on one of the cots with the ruined cell phone. He is missing all of his piercings, his Mohawk is crackling with electricity and every now and then he twitches from the spasms. Nearby is Courtney who is curled up in a ball of amusement.

"Upsetting the unnatural balance of Mr. and Mrs. Feral…Nice job Ogre." The CIT snickered with glee.

"Shut it Princess!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday <strong>_

_**Late Afternoon**_

_**Playa des Losers Hotel**_

After what had happened with Duncan in the pool area the rest of the campers were more inclined to stay clear of the unstable duo. The incident in the rec room with Sierra, Owen, ping pong paddles and a pot of lobsters only solidified that resolve.

And as Sunday approached the danger only grew. Ezekiel was determined to send the unknown contents of the box to its real address. And Izzy was just as unwavering to keep it. It was the appearance of each one of Izzy's many alter egos and Ezekiel in feral mode that made all, but the clueless foolish take cover.

Now that it was Monday and the day mail would be accepted from the hotel, the teenagers had prepared for anything. Throughout the hotel all the teens were wearing protective gear they waited for the first appearance of the Ezzy. ***2***

Bridgette, Eva and Cody were particularly on guard. Not surprisingly since each of them had out of bad luck of the draw been assigned the single most dangerous lookout spot in the hotel…the lobby.

So far everything was well. A kind staff member had provided them with sandwiches and drinks as they continued their ever present vigil for the brunet and the redhead. As the pickup time rapidly approached they waited.

And sure enough there was a blur of red, white and blue that entered the lobby doors with a cheer. The patriotic figure bounced on the sofa sending Eva into Cody and then crashed headlong into Bridgette sitting on a nearby chair.

Startled the blonde looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes before the boy shoved a bright yellow paper at her and ran off yelling something about a cherry coke box bomb before disappearing into the hotel to parts unknown.

Bridgette shook her head before she studied the paper, her lethargic eyes widening in surprise as she recognized the grinning picture of Chris McClain in a wizard costume above the words _Lucky Guest_. Underneath that and messily scribbled, was the words _**Mr. Box Owner**_.

Looking up from the pass, the surfer girl let out a gasp of shock at the sudden appearance of a black clad girl with silvery white hair and eyes of ruby that stared down at her in indifference.

"Where is the mortal being known as Ezekiel Zutanan?"

"That's a good question…" Cody interjected scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Here's a better one. WHO are you and why are you here?" Eva added staring daggers down at the unknown girl.

"A servant of the old gods answers not to the wills of mere mortals." The girl scoffed before reaching into her shirt and pulling out a lengthy snake, and the _Lucky Guest_ pass with the name _**Mandy**_ simply written in dark red ink. The surfer girl mentally thanked every deity she knew that it was the latter not the former that the cultist follower handed her. ***3***

"Well umm...Mandy I hope you…ummm…guys? Where did she go?" Bridgette wondered as the fitness and technology obsessed pair shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday <strong>_

_**Evening**_

_**Playa des Losers Hotel**_

_**The Loser Drop Eatery **_

The continued disappearance of the prairie boy, wild girl, the cultist and the mysterious blue eyed person known as Mr. Box Owner was unnerving the Total Drama teens more then they liked.

And as the four tables silently ate it was inevitable that something would happen and soon. And with each clank of a dropped fork, the screech of a chair being pushed backwards or an occasional nervous giggle there was nothing but silence.

"**BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Owen wailed out as the whole restaurant as well as the hotel itself suddenly shook from the force of the unknown explosion knocking tables and chinaware to the ground with a noisy crash.

**"BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!"**

The next wave of explosions carried significantly less force, but it still shook the hotel panicking the teens further as they fell harshly to the ground.

"Everyone! As the one and only CI-"

"WE KNOW!"

Courtney scowled at the myriad of voices, but another shake of the hotel stopped the lecture before it began.

"Crawl on your knees, protect your head and follow me to someplace SAFE!"

As the overachiever led the group away and the doors leading to the restaurant closed, a very red faced Eva, Noah and a shirtless Cody slowly crept out from underneath a tablecloth where they had fallen unnoticed.

"Let us not speak of this again." Noah deadpanned as he stood up.

"Agreed." Eva agreed immediately while Cody chuckled nervously.

"Well at least that wasn't filmed what with the fallen table and the tablecloth…but the accidental kisses were kinda HOT."

"Did you not hear him? And I'm not about to admit to anyone that-"

"Enough. Now I-"

"**Boom! Boom! BoomBoomBoom!"**

Unprepared for the latest wave…Noah and Cody were knocked into each other, their lips meeting in a kiss as they collided with Eva. After an awkward moment of kissing and hugging, Noah pushed himself away.

"Great! Yet another WONDERFUL moment that will haunt me to my dying day!" The bookworm groused flinging his hands in the air in annoyance while Eva frowned.

"As fun as this has BEEN I think we should find Izzy now before the hotel falls down with US IN IT!"

"Well judging from the force…I think she might be on the roof. And Ezekiel must be there too since the explosions aren't nearly as bad as the first one…"

"Enough pondering Mr. Macho."

"Right! And you can umm…let go of me now Eva…or not. Okay then...to the roof Noah and fair Nike!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday <strong>_

_**Evening**_

_**Playa des Losers Hotel Roof**_

Ezekiel accepted a marshmallow from Mandy while minding the snake that was curled up nearby as they reclined on the roof watching as Izzy and another teen ran back and forth from Mr. Box to the edge of the roof carrying items of delight.

"I'm glad you and Alfred were able to come eh. Boot how did you knoo-" ***4***

"About the box mixup? Cthulhu knows all! He knew of this misunderstanding long before it occurred so his faithful servant has been fully prepared! That and Alfred wouldn't stop whining about his colorful explosions of happiness."

**"BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!"**

Ezekiel smiled as he watched as the next wave of fireworks lit up the night sky in a burst of color courtesy of Izzy and Alfred. Both the wild girl and the gonzo laughed in delight as they continued their dangerous game of firework tossing…the result shaking the hotel slightly in the process.

The prairie boy had been so intent in watching Izzy and the sky show that he missed the disappearance of Mandy…at least until she reappeared with Total Drama's bookworm, geek and iron woman.

The newly arrived trio looked from the cultist to the homeschooler and then the laughing duo tossing fireworks into the air in disbelief before Noah face palmed.

"Why me?"

"Oh hi guys! This is Mr. Box's owner Alfred and his girlfriend Mandy! Want a marshmallow eh?"

* * *

><p>Imagi's Ramblings: Thought this was so neat I had to post to copy, cut and paste it on my story since it was so awesome. :D<p>

Total Drama series (7,777) 2:54 p.m. Sept 19th

That was TDI stories. :D

Now onto the important stuff.

1. Don't think I need to explain this one, but still Smorfs=Smurfs.

2. Ezzy. The way awesome fan pairing of one shy misunderstood homeschooler and one wild and crazy girl. And it's EAAAASSSY to write stories for such a fun fanon couple. :D

3. Mandy. The red eyed cultist tempest and loyal servant of Cthulhu also belongs to the original Zeke redeemer…KOBOLD NECROMANCER! Go read his stories people!

4. Alfred. The only one of the Total Drama Battlegrounds characters of KOBOLD NECROMANCER who can match Izzy in dangerous stunts… and then find delight in each one of them. :D

Also only Izzy and Kobold's Alfred would participate in tossing fireworks high in the air in a variety of ways including hand tossing knowing those two…WHICH IS NOT SOMETHING TO IMITATE OR DUPLICATE. And it was used only for story purposes ;)

Hope you liked the story and enjoy the highly unofficial ZEKE DAY! :D

And why Zeke day? Add up all the things he was first at and you'll see why today is his day. :D

Imagi is now going cruising on a big ship with a merry go round in the next day or so...tommorrow though plane...tonight sleep so see you when I get back! :D

Imagi


End file.
